


Fifty Ways to Say I Love You

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: M/M, One sentence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Ways to Say I Love You

#01 – Tea

Warm hands rub his neck as he works on the accounts and then a cup of tea appears beside him; a gentle kiss at his temple telling him it's time to take a break.

#02 - Forgiveness

Joe looked up at Lucas as he stood beside the swing seat and held out a hand; he could never stay angry at Lucas.

#03 - Hurt

Lucas looked up at Joe from the floor and Joe sighed, handing him a handkerchief in silent apology, the gesture saying what he couldn't find the words for.

#04 - Time

Joe watched as the hands finally met at the twelve and turned the lights off, they were closed and he could go home to Lucas; sometimes he thought midnight would never come.

#05 - Silence

Lucas looked at the silent drum kit and hugged himself tighter, wondering if Joe would ever come back.

#06 - Flower

Lucas ignored the delivery man, sure the flowers would be for Gina or Corey, so he didn't know what to say when they handed him the roses; he caught Joe's eyes across the room and blushed.

#07 - Touch

Joe reached out and gently ran his thumb over the cut, regret etched in every action; leaning into the touch Lucas smiled softly, forgiving him without a word.

#08 - Sex

Their eyes locked, Joe slid inside him for this first time; not sex but love.

#09 - Envy

Lucas watched from across the roof as Joe danced with Jane; he hated her.

#10 - After

After it was over, Joe began to clear the rubbish from the roof, another pair of hands joined him and he smiled; everything was as it should be.

#11 - Fire

Lucas stretched seductively and beckoned to Joe; he'd always wanted to make love in front of a roaring fire.

#12 - Passion

The breath was pushed from his lungs as Lucas slammed him into the wall, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and possessing him.

#13 - Kiss

Joe cupped his cheek with one hand, smiling as Lucas rubbed up against it like a kitten, and leaned closer, slowly brushing his lips against Lucas in a gentle kiss.

#14 - Thoughts

Sometimes Lucas could be annoyingly, confusingly obscure, 'who knows where thoughts come from?', and sometimes he could just be annoying.

#15 - Mine

He marched through the staff room and pinned Joe to a wall, kissing him hungrily and squeezing his ass for good measure, looking up he smirked at Jane; mine!

#16 - Eyes

It was Joe's eyes Lucas had first noticed as a child; they were so warm and kind, sometimes he wished he could lose himself in them, and now they held a different expression when Joe looked at him, but he still wished he could look at them forever.

#17 - Gentle

Joe's hands stroked slowly over Lucas' back, soothing overworked muscles; then he pulled the sheet over him and tucked him in, kissing his hair before he left.

#18 - Lust

Lucas leaned back against the wall of the break room where Joe could see him and smirked; unwrapping the candy cane, he slipped it into his mouth and sucked slowly, watching as Joe's grip on his drumstick tightened until it snapped.

#19 - Hollow

Lucas breathed in deeply before sticking his tongue out and lapping at the salty skin below; he loved the way Joe would moan when he explored this particular area of skin, in the hollow of his back, just before the swell of his ass, and,grinning to himself he bit down gently and Joe screamed.

#20 - Forever

Gina laid flowers in front of the stark white headstone, contrasting sharply with the more weathered one beside it; now they'd be together forever.

#21 - Breeze

Joe leaned back as the seat rocked gently in the breeze, pulling Lucas closer to kiss him; life was good.

#22 - Dark

Joe ran his fingers through the dark hair where Lucas' head rested against his shoulder and said, 'Time to wake up, Lucas.'

#23 - Follow

Joe put the car in gear and pulled out, following Lucas home to make sure he got there safely or to pick him up if his piece of junk bike died on him again; he'd buy Lucas a new one for his birthday, but he knew he'd probably still follow him, just to be sure.

#24 - Hostile

Lucas' mother glared at the two of them as they stood in front of her, but Joe just ignored her and kissed Lucas gently; they didn't care what she thought, they knew it was love.

#25 - Anger

Joe grabbed the collar of his jacket and shook him; sometimes Lucas made him so mad he didn't know whether to hit him or kiss him.

#26 - Shelter

Pulling his jacket off, Joe settled it around Lucas' shoulders, sheltering him from the wind, the look he got in return was more than enough to keep him warm.

#27 - You

Lucas tilted his head and looked at Joe, who was lost in thought, a sappy smile on his face, and he raised an eyebrow, wondering what Joe was thinking about; 'You,' he said.

#28 - Fall

Lucas grabbed a handful of the leaves they'd just finished raking and tossed them at Joe, laughing as they rained down around him, leaving traces in his hair and on his clothes.

#29 - Summer

Joe loved summer; sure the store was hotter than hell and everyone was short tempered, but Lucas always wore shorts that almost weren't there and wiggled his ass as he danced in them.

#30 - Candy

Joe found a box of chocolates on his desk when he got in; curiously he read the card: 'Happy Anniversary, Joe'.

#31 - Silk

Lucas' hands slid across the cool fabric and he smiled; who'd have thought Joe wore silk boxer shorts under those suits?

#32 - Wedding

Joe looked at Lucas as they stood before their family and friends and smiled; finally he could let everyone know Lucas belonged to him.

#33 - Vows

They made promises in front of everyone, but the real wedding vows had been made years ago, between just the two of them.

#34 - Confusion

Joe ran his hand through his hair in confusion; sometimes he had no idea what the hell Lucas was talking about.

#35 - Family

Joe pulled Lucas closer and danced, laughing as the others cheered him on; Empire Records wasn't a job, it was a family.

#36 - Future

Joe's eyes softened as he watched Lucas reach out and touch the tiny hand, laughing as it immediately clenched tightly around his finger; she was their future.

#37 - Spring

Lucas leaned closer as they walked, the blossom falling in the breeze like confetti in their hair.

#38 - Water

Lucas reached up a hand to Joe as he stood on the side of the pool, eyes twinkling with mischief, but Joe couldn't resist taking it, even knowing he'd end up in the water if he did.

#39 - Fight

Lucas sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself miserably as the door slammed; a moment later he was gathered against a warm chest and stronger arms held him tight as a soft voice whispered apologies in his ear.

#40 - Snow

Joe yelped as a snowball hit him in the back of the head; spinning around, he scooped up his own handful of snow and the fight was on.

#41 - Winter

Lucas loved the winter when he could curl up beside Joe on the couch, with a fire crackling in the background and mugs of hot chocolate in their hands as they snuggled together.

#42 - Paper  
It began and ended with a simple piece of paper and the words 'Music Town', but in the end it had been the first day of the rest of their lives

#43 - Reflection

Lucas watched as Joe covered his face with foam and began to shave; reaching out he scooped up a finger of the stuff and painted Joe's nose, laughing at the exasperation and love in his eyes in the mirror.

#44 – Innocence

Lucas looked up at Joe and slowly unzipped his pants; he'd never done this before, but there was no doubt in either of their minds that this was what they wanted.

#45 - Protect

Joe stepped in front of his kids as Warren waved his gun around and behind him Lucas drew close, ready to grab it if he pointed it at Joe.

#46 - Happiness

Joe wrapped an arm around Lucas' shoulders as they walked away from Mitch; he had Lucas and he had his store, that was all he'd ever need.

#47 - Love

Love is ... stealing $9000 dollars and running off to a casino just to make your lover smile.

#48 - Hold

Joe wrapped his arms around him and held him as tightly as he could; he didn't want Lucas to go.

#49 - Story

Joe tucked their daughter in and sat on the side of her bed, smoothing her hair back, knowing what her next words would be; 'Tell me the story about daddy and the money again, papa!'

#50 – Listen

Lucas smiled as Joe began, 'Once upon a time there was a young prince on a slightly dented motorcycle and he stole some money ...'


End file.
